kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider U.S.A. x Dragon Knight x Masked Rider: Rise of a Riders
Kamen Rider U.S.A. x Dragon Knight x Masked Rider: Rise of a Riders is a Synopsis Ghost Shocker are gonna help all the enemies of Ventara and Masked Riders to stop the Kamen Riders and Masked Riders. Plot Scenes *'Scene 1': Ghost Shocker summons All the enemies - Ghost Shocker are gonna summon all the enemies of Kamen Riders and Masked Riders to work together. *'Scene 2': The Mysterious Riders Characters Kamen Riders Masked Riders And Introducing Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Super Samurai Power Rangers Super Megaforce |Jake Holling & Jake (mecha) |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran & Gia (mecha) |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver & Noah (mecha) |- |width="20" style="background-color:Grey;color:Gold;"|Robo Knight |Robo Knight |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |} Power Rangers Dino Super Charge Allies *Maya Young *Michelle Walsh *Lacey Sheridan *Agent Phillips *Ferbus *Hal Stewart *Barbara Stewart *King Lexian *Magno *Combat Chopper *Dr. Zen Schulz *Professor Joel Rogers *Andrew Stark *Senator Alvin Obama *Jamon Wilson *Carla Wilson *Mitch Wilson *Gene Wilson *Tucker Wilson *Burt Wilson *Tara Wilson *Eileen Wilson *Audrey Wilson *Phoebe Wilson *Admiral Carver Wilson *President Howard Lopez *General Walden Harper *Private Claire Ross *Captain Sabine Roberts *Agent Kanan Purtle *Cadet Carly Geller *Colonel Logan Fitzgerald *Major Coop Watterson *Lieutenant Roger Lune *Commandant Dougal Walker *Marshal Hugh Crane *Corporal Molly Wheeler *Mayor Kaine Grayson *Lieutenant Duke Duffy *Governor Wendy Masterson *Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky *Supreme Nicole Wright *Commissioner Nate McGoon *Chief Claire Darby *Vice President Arthur Loud *Chancellor Ben Moko * * * * * * Villians *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Ambassador Sorrow **Monsters **Soldiers ***Ghost Shocker Combatant *Xaviax ** **Minions *Count Dregon *Nefaria *Doubleface *Cyclopter *Gork *Fact *Plague Patrol *Plague Sentry *Cogwarts *Commandoids *Maggots * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** * ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Cast Rider Series Cast * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jonathan Sadowski * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin: Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Polly Parker: Emily Osment * Marianne Adams: Bridget Mendler * Chloe Ross: Keke Palmer * Marla Ross: China Anne McClain * Terry Davenport: Blake Michael * Bruce Douglas: Moises Arias * Ace Justice: Corey Fogelmanis * Jamie Jameson: Tyler James Williams * Luke Larkin: Asa Butterfield * Lori Justice: Selena Gomez * Sara Foster: Rowan Blanchard * Dani McDougal: Karen Gillan * Jen McDougal: Jenna Coleman * Cleo McDougal: Sierra McCormick * Jessie Kane: Sabrina Carpenter * Jonsey Jones: Nicholas D'Agosto * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Dr. Zen Schulz: Ben Savage * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Admiral Carver Wilson: Neil Patrick Harris * President Howard Lopez: Chris Rock * General Walden Harper: Matthew Broderick * Private Claire Ross: Tamera Mowry * Captain Sabine Roberts: Cobie Smulders * Agent Kanan Purtle: David DeLuise * Cadet Carly Geller: Alyson Hannigan * Colonel Logan Fitzgerald: Will Smith * Major Coop Watterson: Dee Bradley Cooper * Lieutenant Roger Lune: Chris Pratt * Commandant Dougal Walker: Chris Evans * Marshal Hugh Crane: Tobey Maguire * Corporal Molly Wheeler: Anne Hathaway * Lieutenant Duke Duffy: Aaron Eckhart * Mayor Kaine Grayson: Justin Long * Governor Wendy Masterson: Jennifer Aniston * Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky: Michael B. Jordan * Supreme Nicole Wright: Allison Janney * Commissioner Nate McGoon: Steven Yuen * Chief Claire Darby: Judy Greer * Vice President Arthur Loud: Seann William Scott * Chancellor Ben Moko: Brendan Fraser * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: Will Ferrell * General Dark: Cam Gigandet * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Adolf Schmidt: Rob Riggle * Johann Zola: John C. Reilly * Lord Eragon: Eric Roberts * Madame Linda: January Jones * Yelena Bella: Amanda Seyfried * Craig Mann: Jeremy Kent Jackson * Kit Taylor: Stephen Lunsford * Len: Matt Mullins * Maya Young: Yvonne Arias * Michelle Walsh: Kathy Christopherson * Trent Moseley: Taylor Emerson * Lacey Sheridan: Marisa Lauren * Kase: Carrie Reichenbach * Ian: Tony Moras * Chance: Christopher Foley * Van: Christopher Babers * Pryce: Scott Bailey * Cameron: Keith Stone * Quinn: Michael Cardelle * Hunt: Mike Moh * Chase: Tony Sano * Nolan: Mark Cameron Wystrach * Eubulon: Mark Dacascos * Agent Phillips: Jamison Jones * Brandon: Brian R. Norris * Fish: Omi Vaidya * Sara: Camila Greenberg * Xaviax: William O'Leary * Dex Stewart: T.J. Roberts * Ferbus: Paul Pistore * Hal Stewart: David Stenstrom * Barbara Stewart: Candace Kita * Molly Stewart: Rheannon J. Slover * Albee Stewart: Ashton McArn * King Lexian: Malcolm McDowell * Donais: Winston Story * Zaruis: Traci Belushi * Ferrian: Peter Shinkoda * Patsy Carbunkle: Libby Letlow * Herbie: Matthew Bates * Principal Henry Chalmers: Don Yanan * Moon Dude: Tom Ayers * Magno: Wendee Lee * Combat Chopper, Eugene "Skull" Skukllovitch: Jason Narvy * Count Dregon: Ken Merckx * Nefaria: Jennifer Tung * Doubleface: Michael Sorich * Cyclopter: Steve Kramer * Gork: Michael McConnohie * Fact: Julie Maddalena Power Rangers Series Cast * Tyler Navarro: Brennan Mejia * Chase Randall: James Davies * Koda: Yoshi Sudarso * Riley Griffin: Michael Taber * Shelby Watkins: Camille Hyde * Sir Ivan of Zandar: Davi Santos * James Navarro: Reuben Turner/Dan Musgrove * Albert Smith: Arthur Ranford * Prince Phillip III: Jarred Blakiston * Kendall Morgan: Claire Blackwelder * Zenowing: Alistair Browning * Troy Burrows, Troy (mecha): Andrew Gray * Emma Goodall, Emma (mecha): Christina Masterson * Jake Holling, Jake (mecha): Azim Rizk * Gia Moran, Gia, (mecha): Ciara Hanna * Noah Carver, Noah (mecha): John Mark Loudermilk * Robo Knight: Chris Auer * Orion: Cameron Jebo * Jayden Shiba: Alex Heartman * Lauren Shiba: Kimberley Crossman * Kevin: Najee De-Tiege * Mia Watanabe: Erika Fong * Mike: Hector David Jr. * Emily: Brittany Anne Pirtle * Antonio Garcia: Steven Skyler * Tommy Oliver, Tom Oliver: Jason David Frank * Jason Lee Scott: Austin St. John * Zack Taylor: Walter Jones * Billy Cranston: David Yost * Trini Kwan: Ellen Wong * Kimberly Ann Hart: Amy Jo Johnson * Rocky DeSantos: Steve Cardenas * Adam Park: Johnny Yong Bosch * Aisha Campbell: Karan Ashley * Katherine Hillard: Catherine Sutherland * Aurico: David Bacon * Delphine: Rajia Baroudi * Cestro: Karim Prince * Tideus: Jim Gray * Corcus: Alan Palmer * Ninjor: Kim Strauss * Tanya Sloan: Nakia Burisse * Trey of Triforia: Tom, Tim, and Ted DiFillippo * T.J. Johnson, T.J. (robot): Selwyn Ward * Justin Stewart: Blake Foster * Carlos Vallerte, Carlos (robot): Roger Velasco * Ashley Hammond, Ashley (robot): Tracy Lynn Cruz * Cassie Chan, Cassie (robot): Patricia Ja Lee * Blue Senturion: David Walsh * Phantom Ranger: Ali Afshar * Andros: Christopher Khayman Lee * Zhane: Justin Nimmo * Karone: Melody Perkins * Leo Corbett: Danny Slavin * Damon Henderson: Reggie Rolle * Kai Chen: Archie Kao * Maya: Cerina Vincent * Kendrix Morgan: Valerie Vernon * Mike Corbett: Russell Lawrence * Carter Grayson: Sean Cw Johnson * Chad Lee: Michael Chaturantabut * Joel Rawlings: Keith Robinson * Kelsey Winslow: Sasha Williams * Dana Mitchell: Alison MacInnis * Ryan Mitchell: Rhett Fisher * Wesley Collins: Jason Faunt * Jen Scotts: Erin Cahill * Lucas Kendall: Michael Copon * Katie Walker: Deborah Estelle Phillips * Trip: Kevin Kleinberg * Eric Myers: Daniel Southworth * Cole Evans: Ricardo Medina, Jr. * Taylor Earhardt: Alyson Kiperman * Max Cooper: Phillip Jeanmarie * Danny Delgado: Jack Guzman * Alyssa Enrilé: Jessica Rey * Merrick Baliton: Phillip Andrew * Shane Clarke: Pua Magasiva * Tori Hanson: Sally Martin * Dustin Brooks: Glenn McMillan * Hunter Bradley: Adam Tuominen * Blake Bradley: Jorgito Vargas Jr. * Cameron Watanabe: Jason Chan * Conner McKnight: James Napier * Ethan James: Kevin Duhaney * Kira Ford: Emma Lahana * Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Jeffrey Parazzo * Anton Mercer, Mesogog: * Jack Landors: Brandon Jay McLaren * Schuyler "Sky" Tate: Chris Violette * Bridge Carson: Matt Austin * Elizabeth "Z" Delgado: Monica May * Sydney "Syd" Drew: Alycia Purrott * Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Daggeron: John Tui * Sam: Brett Stewart * Kat Manx: Michelle Langstone * S.P.D. Nova Ranger: Antonia Prebble * Boom, Mig: Kelson Henderson * Nick Russell: Firass Dirani * Charlie Thorn, Sentinel Knight, Skatana: Nic Sampson * Madison Rocca: Melanie Vallejo * Vida Rocca: Angie Diaz * Xander Bly: Richard Brancatisano * Udonna: Reba Mcentire * Leanbow: Chris Graham * Mack Hartford: James MacLurcan * Will Aston: Samuell Benta * Dax Lo: Gareth Yuen * Ronny Robinson: Caitlin Murphy * Rose Ortiz: Rhoda Montemayor * Tyzonn: Dwayne Cameron * Casey Rhodes: Jason Smith * Lily Chilman: Anna Hutchison * Theo Martin: Aljin Abella * Robert James: David de Lautour * Dominic Hargan: Nikolai Nikolaeff * Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger: Bruce Allpress * Jungle Fury Bat Ranger: Oliver Driver * Jungle Fury Shark Ranger: Paul Gittens * Jarrod: Bede Skinner * Camille: Holly Shanahan * Scott Truman: Eka Darville * Flynn McAllistair: Ari Boyland * Summer Landsdown: Rose McIver * Ziggy Grover: Milo Cawthorne * Dillon: Daniel Ewing * Gem: Mike Ginn * Gemma: Li Ming Hu * Thrax: Glen Levy * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier: Paul Schrier * Spike Skullovitch: Felix Ryan Voice Cast * Masked Rider Warrior Leader: Kim Strauss * Masked Rider Warrior Commander: Jon Cryer * Masked Rider V3, Strongman, Masked Rider Super-1: Mikey Reynolds * Riderman: Jason Segal * Masked Rider X: Billy West * Masked Rider Amazon: Phil Lamarr * Skyrider: Topher Grace * Masked Rider Z-Cross: Richard Epcar * Sledge, Cybax, Kamdor: Adam Gardiner * Emperor Mavro: Mike Drew * Vekar: Stephen Butterworth * Vrak: Jason Hood * Tentacus: Ryan Cooper * General Peluso, Cheetar, Zeltrax: James Gaylyn * Sirjinkor, Admiral Malkor: Campbell Cooley * Master Xandred: Jeff Szusterman * Professor Cog, Headridge: Cameron Rhodes * Venjix, The Messenger: Andrew Laing * Kilobyte: Leighton Cardno * Benglo: David Weatherley * Lord Zedd: Robert Axelrod * Goldar: Kerrigan Mahan Suit Actors Crew Transcript For a full transcript, click here Trivia Notes Gallery Zangyack extra large fleet.jpg|The Armada The armada royal family by ljmayhem-d8vctxq.png|Emperor Mavro, Vekar and Vrak 1016164n2.jpg|Gold Strike's Advent Deck CS3YQ gUcAAAx5r.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Axe SANGO.png|Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant Kamen Rider 4.jpg B1C7B2E8B2BECCCCA5E9A5A4A5C0A1BCA5D5A5A1A1BCA5B9A5C8.jpg|Masked Rider Warrior Cadet and Masked Rider Warrior Admiral V3 another by kamenrider004-d4bgerb.png|Masked Rider New V3 Future kamen rider black by kamenrider004-d4e6q5h.png|Masked Rider New Black Kamen rider neo black rx by 99trev-da0rp2u.jpg|Neo Masked Rider Kyoryu-navy.png|Dino Charge Talon Ranger Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:Movies